Forgotten Star
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: Pre-series scenes between the Hale family and their foster daughter, Ami. Please read Blue Moon first!
1. Arrival

#1-Arrival- Derek POV

(Derek is almost seven in this, Ami barely two months old.)

When Mom and Dad came home from their trip to the hospital, they had a third heartbeat accompanying them. It was tiny and light and very weak. It didn't take long for Liam to herd the rest of us into the living room; Cora nestled into the safety of his arms. So when Mom came in carrying a bundle of blankets that smelled really good, all of us tired to look. "Sit down," Dad ordered as Mom took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Why do you have a baby?" Laura asked.

"Because we're going to be fostering this little thing until she's adopted. Her name is Ami," Mom replied.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. My six year old wolf was drawn to the scent of the tiny girl, the way Liam said he was drawn to Alec out of all his siblings. Laura and Cora had a similar relationship.

"Be very gentle. She's human and she's sick," Mom cautioned, carrying Ami over to me.

When Ami was settled in my arms, I smiled down at her and was rewarded by the tiniest of smiles in return. Her tiny hand came up as I touched her cheek, and her delicate little fingers closed around my pinkie. As soon as she touched me, I was in love. Liam came over to look, and I turned, hiding my little Ami from my big brother. But they all just laughed, and Liam said, "I guess Derek's found his anchor." There was a pride to his voice that made me turn back around and let him see her.

"Look how bright her eyes are. They're so blue," my brother remarked.

I nodded, but I was more concerned with how weak her heartbeat was. "Why is she so weak?" I asked Mom, speaking quietly as Ami's eyes fluttered closed in sleep.

"She was born too early, so she's very sick, and very small. She's spent the last two months in the hospital while they tried to make her stronger," Dad told me, handing Mom a cup of her favorite hot chocolate.

"But she's ours now, right?" I checked.

"Do you want her to be ours?" Mom asked. I nodded vigorously and she smiled widely. "Then she will be," she assured me.

"She'll be Ami Hale?" I pressed.

She laughs softly and her smile grew wider. Then she promised, "She'll be Ami Hale."


	2. Superman

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, just so you know, Derek is eight years older than Ami, not six. Also, I apologize for the publishing delay, there's been constant snow for the past week and my computer decided it was done Teresa-Thanks! Yeah, it's really nice to have some wiggle room to be creative especially because the episodes run on such a close time scale**  
**Sarah-Don't worry, you'll learn**

Superman (Derek POV=14, Ami=6)

The park was a good place to take Ami and Cora after school. Alec got to watch the boys lacrosse team practice, and Ami and Cora could jump rope while I shot hoops with my boys. And since it was nice out, Ami just had to have ice cream, and I could never say no to those blue eyes.

I'd left Alec with Cora and Ami for all of five minutes. They were playing jump-rope. They should have been fine. But no, when I came back, Alec was wrestling with some kid who looked to be about ten while another two held Cora. A fourth and fifth were throwing the jump rope back and forth over my Ami's head, taunting her. Frustrated tears ran down the six year old's cheeks as she jumped up, trying to catch the rope as it flew over her head. But she was too little to come close to reaching the rope, and the boys knew it as they taunted her. They were taunting my Ami.

No one messed with my Ami. A furious roar ripped its way free of my chest and the bullies whirled around. Alex and Cora immediately freed themselves, hurrying over to stand behind me. But Ami, with a determined clench of her jaw, tackled the boy holding the rope. The other four started at the sound of him hitting the ground, and I watched proudly as Ami dusted herself off. She might have been small for a six year old, but living with a family of lacrosse players taught her to tackle. Then with a satisfied smirk, she plucked the rope from his hand and skipped over to me.

"I highly suggest you leave my siblings alone from now on," I snapped at the boys. Immediately they scrambled away, and Ami giggled. I looked down at her and she reached up, still holding the jump rope. With a smile, I bent over and lifted her easily. She climbed over my shoulder onto my back, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"My hero," she giggled.

I nudged her cheek with my nose and she laughed, locking her arms around my neck. Then I corrected her with a fond smile, "I'm your Superman."


End file.
